


Scars of Love

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Chaser RPF
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Branding, Community: smut69, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Possession, Rituals, Scarification, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Andrew reminisce about old times, while Craig gets forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars of Love

Chris didn’t care that, at that moment, he wasn’t kissing his boyfriend, Craig. Andrew meant far more to him than that. His lips still felt the same, still soft and warm, just like they always had back when they were reduced to snatching kisses in secret. His hands were still lithe and graceful, knowing just how to touch him, hurting him and healing him, bringing a peace to his soul that Craig just seemed unable to match. But something was different now. His hands moved with experience, not the tentative ways they had all those years ago. They were the hands of someone who knew what they were doing, and that sent shivers down Chris’ spine.  
  
Chris and Andrew had spent many long hours discussing the merits of getting back together again after so many years, but Andrew had always said no. The time was never right. Things always got in the way. And when Chris began dating Craig, Andrew took a back seat. But Chris couldn’t forget Andrew as easily as he could forget Craig, which was how they found themselves kissing, a gesture that seemed to come so naturally to them, as they sat on Andrew’s bed together.  
  
They broke apart, faces inches apart, feeling each other’s breath on their skin. Chris couldn’t look away from him even if he’d wanted to. There was just something he loved about Andrew. He smiled as he felt Andrew’s fingers tracing lightly over his shoulder, coming to rest on the nearly invisible x shaped scar at the base of his neck.   
  
“Remember when I gave you that scar?” Andrew said, his voice no louder than it needed to be, as close as they were.  
  
“How could I forget? Hurt like hell, though,” Chris said, feeling the scar tingling with pain at the memories.  
  
“You didn’t say anything at the time.”  
  
“I was young, and drunk, if I remember correctly. Thought I could take it.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t pass out, at least.”  
  
“Nearly did, though. That first cut was agony. But I never would’ve stopped you, you know.”  
  
“I know. I was always constantly amazed at your trust in me, especially since I hardly trusted myself back then.”  
  
“I made a vow to you back then that I’d love no one else but you. I’ve never broken that vow, not in all these years.”  
  
“Really? So you and Craig-”  
  
“Craig can never be you. I belong to you. He doesn’t understand, don’t think he ever will.”  
  
“So why did you hook up with him in the first place if you didn’t love him?”  
  
“To shut him up, mostly. He wanted me, but I didn’t want him, and for some reason I decided it’d be less painful to just go out with him than tell him I wasn’t interested. I never fuck him face to face. It’s easier to imagine he’s you.”  
  
“You know we can’t be together again. Things have changed too much.”  
  
“Why not? You always say no. What are you so afraid of?”  
  
Andrew found himself lost for words, unable to say exactly why he was so against them getting back together.   
  
“It won’t be like last time. You’re better now. We don’t have to rush anything. Please. I can’t stand not being with you anymore,” Chris pleaded, bringing Andrew close to him.   
  
Andrew held him back, feeling that ache in his chest again, the ache that always wanted him to give in and say yes to Chris, in spite of his fears.   
  
“I don’t want to hurt you again. I don’t want to lose control,” Andrew said eventually, a hand unconsciously stroking Chris’ hair gently.  
  
“You won’t. You know what my limits are.”  
  
“I didn’t mean that. I’m scared it’ll drag me back there again, and I don’t want to put you through all that shit again.”  
  
“I don’t care if you don’t want to dom me, as long as I have you, that’s all that matters. Our lives are so much different now, nothing like how they were back then. You think we can’t handle this now?”  
  
Andrew pulled away from him, and Chris felt that all too familiar sense of regret. Andrew was going to say no again, Chris just knew it. He wasn’t prepared for Andrew turning towards him again before pinning him down against the bed, kissing him ferociously.   
  
“Fuck them. Fuck them all!” Andrew growled, breaking the kiss and staring down at Chris.  
  
“Andrew?”  
  
“You’re still mine. You always will be. Fuck Craig.”  
  
“I have. It’s not that great.”  
  
“I’ll show you how it’s done then.”  
  
Chris inhaled sharply as Andrew bit down hard on his collar bone, completely turned on by Andrew’s ministrations. Having Andrew’s hard body pressed against his again felt like nothing else in the world. He’d waited so long to feel like this again, instantly slipping into the submissive mindset he’d been groomed into all those years ago. They moved like clockwork, as if no time had passed at all, knowing exactly what to do, unable and unwilling to forget what to do. And when their hot skin finally touched after so many years apart, Chris felt a sense of completeness wash over him. He could never love anyone else but Andrew.   
  
“Say it,” Andrew whispered harshly in his ear, hands roughly stroking his chest.  
  
“I am yours. I fucking love you,” Chris whispered back, breathing in as he felt Andrew pushing inside him. Fuck, Craig had never felt this good.   
  
Andrew leant over him, kissing his neck softly as he thrust into him, watching Chris spread his legs for him as he set up a slow agonising rhythm that was meant to drive Chris wild, which it did to great success. Chris couldn’t remember the last time sex had ever felt this wonderful. He followed Andrew’s movements as he reached for the pen knife sitting on the bedside table, shivering in anticipation at what was to come.   
  
“Yes,” Chris said without thinking, wanting that blade to touch his skin, to mark his skin, to mark him as Andrew’s.  
  
“Like I needed to ask,” Andrew said with a smirk as he pressed the point of the knife against Chris’ chest, tracing light patterns all over him, still keeping his slow rhythm, something that had always amazed Chris, his ability to cut him and fuck him at the same time.  
  
“Please,” Chris begged, his skin tingling, aching, for the pain the knife would bring.   
  
“This time you’re mine forever,” Andrew said as he made the first cut over Chris’ heart. He knew just how much pressure to apply, to cut deep enough to scar, but not enough to be fatal.  
  
That first cut sent Chris nothing but glorious agony. The first cut was always the worst, Chris remembered distantly. Pain flung itself across his chest, creeping over him, tearing him and arousing him, making him feel more alive than he had in years. Chris was far too preoccupied with all the sensation flooding his brain to take much notice of exactly what Andrew was cutting into him, but a sudden stinging pain told him it was over as Andrew pressed his mouth against the wound, sucking the blood from it.   
  
Andrew lifted his head from the wound, reaching up to kiss him. Chris almost came then as he tasted himself on Andrew’s lips, pushing hard against him, trying to convince him to speed up. All that stimulation was making Chris frantic for release. But Andrew wasn’t finished yet. Chris found the pen knife thrust into his hand as Andrew pulled away from him, staring down at him. Chris went to speak but found Andrew pressing a finger to his lips, telling him to be silent.  
  
“Cut yourself into me, like I did to you.”  
  
Chris swallowed at his words, knowing the significance of them. Without hesitation, he raised the knife to Andrew’s breast, repeating Andrew’s actions, cutting his initials into his skin, concentrating on making sure he cut deep enough. He watched with happiness as Andrew’s face reflected the agony he’d just inflicted on him. Almost as soon as Chris had stopped cutting, Andrew grabbed the back of Chris’ head, pressing his lips against the wound on his chest. Chris sucked on the wound furiously, holding onto him tightly, the knife falling from his hand. Andrew stopped him and pulled him into a kiss, grabbing his face with both hands. Chris matched him for intensity, feeling moisture on his cheeks that he figured must be either tears or sweat.   
  
With angry determination, Andrew broke the kiss and pinned Chris down on the bed, pushing inside him again to finish what they started. Chris was only aware of sex and pain, the two combining to bring him one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, his skin prickling with cold, pain and heat. Andrew lay on top of him, breathless, Chris becoming aware of their hearts beating in unison. He couldn’t help holding Andrew tightly, planting soft kisses on his shoulder.   
  
In the silence, Andrew sat up, pulling Chris with him. Those lithe, gentle, graceful fingers bandaged their new scars of love, sealing each with a kiss. Both knew it without having to speak it. Craig had already been forgotten. All Chris wanted in his life was Andrew, and Andrew had made sure of that. Craig couldn’t push them apart now, no matter how hard he tried.   
  
With one final kiss, their ritual ended, leaving them more than best friends, more than lovers, more than either could ever articulate but knew instinctively whenever they felt their hearts beating.


End file.
